Los Limites del Arrepentimiento
by HanaeMiyu
Summary: Siempre estuve solo. Nunca necesite de nadie más que mí mismo. Cuando ella entro a mi vida supe que tendría que pagarle con la misma moneda. Sin embargo mi decisión provocó otra aún más dolorosa. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿En verdad amaba a Kikyo? Si era así ¿Porqué me dolió tanto?¿Porqué sentí unas ganas inmensas de volver el tiempo y elegirla a ella?... solo a ella


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO UNO<strong>

_Decisiones_

Era una estúpida. Nunca debí seguirlo.

¿Por qué no podía comprender? La situación jamás cambiaria. Siempre sería lo mismo. Pero... rayos, el dolor era desquiciante. Y el sentimiento de esperanza tampoco ayudaba. Jamás pensé sentirme de esta manera. Nunca imagine que tendría que pasar por todo esto. Sin embargo no era momento de lamentaciones, lamentarme por mi misma nunca me había servido. Ya no se trataba de las mismas circunstancias dramáticas usuales. Esta vez era más complejo.

Irónicamente seguíamos un protocolo cada vez que esto sucedía. Kiko venía a buscar a InuYasha él la seguía, yo lo seguía y al final terminábamos peleando para que después de unos días yo lo disculpara y continuáramos un ciclo eterno. Inconscientemente me había acostumbrado a la rutina.

Entonces InuYasha tomo una decisión y el protocolo me dio de bruces.

Me sentí tan desorientada como una hormiga fuera de su trayectoria. No sabía cómo actuar ante eso. Tampoco era mi culpa, jamás pensé que algo como aquello pudiera suceder. La idea me parecía tan lejana que se borró de mi cabeza antes de que pudiera imaginármela.

Sabía que InuYasha no me amaba, no tanto como a ella. Sin embargo su decisión fue un golpe bajo. En menos de un segundo me mostro qué lugar ocupa yo en su vida y cual Kikyo. Todo en lo que siempre creí se desvaneció frente a mis ojos. La realidad me azoto de estacazo y ni siquiera pude reaccionar.

Fue muy injusto pero solo yo era la culpable.

Mi idiota corazón y mi inocente voz interior que todavía soñaban con la esperanza de que algún día Kikyo desapareciera por completo de su vida. Menudo par de idiotas. Su gran devoción hacia el me habían traído a mi propia ruina. Ahora me encontraba sumida en hoyo, perdida y sin señales de como continuar.

Apreté los ojos. Odiaba llorar por él. Me hacía sentir débil y eso simplemente no iba conmigo. Retrocedí unos pasos, las ramitas crujieron bajo mis pies. Las orejas de él se movieron. Me había escuchado. Sabía que está allí. Sin embargo no hizo nada al igual que yo. No me echaría a correr como siempre, ya no era necesario. Borre las lágrimas de mis mejillas y le di la espalda a ambos. Por primera vez no lloraría durante el trayecto de regreso.

* * *

><p>El olor del desayuno se coló en mi nariz. Mi tripa se revolvió ante el exquisito aroma del tocino. Me levante del sleeping rosa restregándome los ojos. Estaba cansada no había dormido casi nada y el cuerpo me estaba matando.<p>

-Despertaste- Shippo se abalanzo sobre mí- Mira cocine con Sango huevos con tocino ¿Quieres probarlos?-

Asentí con la cabeza y los ojos del zorrito brillaron de felicidad. Shippo corrió hasta el almuerzo improvisado que habían montado Sango y Miroku al pie de un gran árbol. Busque con la mirada y descubrí que InuYasha no estaba con ellos. Aliviada salí del sleeping y comencé a enrollarlo.

-Kagome siéntate aquí- Grito Shippo señalando un lado junto a el. Un platon con huevos estrellados y tocino parecieron sonreírme.

-Kagome te ves cansada ¿No quieres dormir un poco mas?- Sango me ofrecio una taza de té-

-No sango estoy bien -

-InuYasha no ha regresado- El aire se escapo de mis pulmones.

-Lose monje Miroku- Tome un sorbo del té caliente- Llegara pronto tiene muchas cosas que hacer todavía.

-Ayer las serpientes que vimos….- Sango dudo en continuar

-Era Kikyo- respondí – Seguramente siguen ocupados

-¡Ese tonto!, cuando regrese debes mandarlo un metro bajo tierra.- Las mejillas de Shippo se tiñeron de rojo.

- Creo que ya no podré hacerlo- susurre.- InuYasha el….

-¿Yo que? –

Su voz resonó a mis espaldas. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada se arremolinaron en mi cabeza. Bien él ya había tomado su decisión, yo la mía.

-Que eres un tonto- grito Shippo – Como te atreves a irte…

-Shippo basta- Respire profundamente volviéndome hacia él- InuYasha tiene que informarnos algo.

Sus ojos dorados perforaron los míos. Esta vez ni siquiera me perdí en ellos. Antes me había gustado mucho admíralos. Me parecían hermosos y seductores. Ahora me negaba a caer de nuevo ante aquel dorado.

-Vamos InuYasha, no te preocupes por mí, yo ya lose de todas maneras- Pique un poco de mi tocino volviéndole a dar la espalda.

-No quería que te enteraras de esa manera- Murmuró suavemente. Casi pareció que le dolía.

-Pero lo hice, así que apresúrate porque yo también tengo muchas cosas que decir.

-¿De qué hablas? Que cos… ¡puedes dejar tu maldito té y verme a la cara!- Rugió

-InuYasha de que hablan ustedes dos- Pregunto Miroku- Que es eso que tienen que decirnos

-¡Hablen de una vez!-respondió exasperado Shippo

Sentí como InuYasha respiraba profundamente. Era hora llego el momento. Podía hacerlo, era fuerte. No lloraría definitivamente no lloraría. Un sudor frio inundo mis manos y los huevos estrellados me dieron asco.

-Ayer me encontré con Kikyo- Primer golpe.

-Ella estaba más débil que de costumbre necesita mi ayuda- Segundo golpe

-Desde ahora ella viajara con nosotros- Golpe final.

Ni siquiera había preguntado si podía, lo había ordenado. Maldito egoísta. La impresión y la inconformidad se instalaron en el rostro de todos los presentes.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Kagome?!- Shippo rugió mostrando sus dientes, sus pequeños puños se volvieron blancos.

-InuYasha esta vez te excediste ¡¿Cómo puedes actuar de esa manera?!- Sango se levantó de su lugar pero Miroku la detuvo. La exterminadora iba claramente con intenciones de estrellar su puño en las mejillas del hanyu.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Esta fuiste demasiado lejos- El monje Miroku estaba tratando de controlar su molestia. Escupió sus palabras con bastante rudeza.

- La decisión fue tomada- Fue el turno de InuYasha para alzar la voz- Y no pienso retractarme desde hoy Kikyo viajara con nosotros el que no esté de acuerdo puede largarse

La boca de mis amigos se cerró de golpe. La mirada fulminante de sus ojos era lo único que demostraba su enojo. Ninguno de ellos objetó. Sabían que InuYasha hablaba en serio, sin embargo jamás serian capases de abandonar el grupo. Por mi ellos guardaron silencio. No se atreverían a dejarme sola, si uno se iba me causaría aún más dolor. Y justamente era lo que estaban evitando. Eso en verdad era ser fiel, lástima que InuYasha nunca supo aprender de ello.

-Esto…- Lo mire a los ojos- ¿También aplica para mí?

InuYasha apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, su mirada se agrandó y sus puños se cerraron de golpe. Permaneció en silencio. No era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Cada segundo de su estúpido mutismo estaba matándome. Lo estaba pensando, estaba pensando que me respondería. Otra vez el odioso sentimiento de esperanza se instaló en mi pecho. Si… si tan solo negara… quizás…

-Si… Lo siento Kagome pero en verdad Kikyo me necesita quiero que comprendas que…

-¡Bastardo!- Grito Sango siendo sujetada de nuevo por Miroku-Serás…

-Entiendo- Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma. No había llorado y ni siquiera había tartamudeado al hablar, cuando por dentro estaba completamente destrozada. Si, era fuerte. – Entonces está decidido me marcho.

Un silencio tenso planeo en nuestro alrededor. Mis amigos me veían entre admiración y dolor e InuYasha tenía plantado en toda la cara la sorpresa de mi decisión. Seguramente había pensado que aceptaría como siempre. Idiota. Me levante y agradecí por la comida, tenía mucho que recoger para regresar ese día. Después de todo la idea no era tan mal. Podía regresar a mi vida anterior y quizás enamorarme de un chico humano que me amara tanto como yo a él. Uno como de mis libros con suerte. Si eso sería emocionante un Patch, travis o Daemon no estarían nada mal.

-¡Pero que mierda estas diciendo Kagome!- rugió InuYasha arrancándome la mochila de los hombros.-

-Me voy ¿No escuchaste? – Jale mi bolso de sus manos. Diablos la tenía difícil con su fuerza - No creo que sea necesaria mi presencia. Kikyo puede ver los fragmentos, seguro cumplirá tus expectativas mejor que yo.

-Kagome no esa no es la mejor solución - Murmuró sango, sus ojos están a punto de explotar. Un dolor agudo se instaló en mi pecho.

-Yo me voy con ella- Grito Shipo colgándose de mis piernas llorando a mares -Todos iremos contigo Kagome

La tristeza de la cruel realidad me embargo. Ninguno podría venir conmigo, no al lugar que pensaba ir. Las palabras de inocencia de Shippo solo fueron una daga más en mi pecho.

-No podemos-susurro Miroku- Ella vuelve a su mundo, nosotros permaneceremos en el nuestro.

-Kagome- gruño InuYasha. Estaba alterado y parecía que su sangre demoniaca estaba a punto de explotar.-No puedes…

-Basta, ya no quiero escucharte más. No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta. Entiéndelo… nunca podrás tenernos a las dos. Es todo o nada. Y tú lo perdiste conmigo.-

Un destello rojo chispeo en su mirada. InuYasha azoto mi mochila contra el suelo con violencia. Perfecto, por lo menos la había soltado.

De mi cuello extraje el botecito con los fragmentos de Shikon y los deposite en los monos de Sango. Mi amiga con ojos llorosos los acepto dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Podemos…-trato de convencerme. Yo negué con el cabeza.- Esto es definitivo ¿cierto?

-Sabes que ya no puedo más- Ya estaba cansada.

-Lo entendemos señorita Kagome- La voz del monje Miroku fue casi un susurro- Espero sea muy feliz donde vaya. Rezare por su felicidad.

-Muchas gracias-

Me volví hacia Shippo, el pequeño había estado gimiendo a mi lado. Lo tome en brazos cariñosamente y limpie las lágrimas de sus ojos. El mas quien nadie me dolía dejarlo. Había estado tanto tiempo con él. Nuestro lazo se había fortalecido con el tiempo y ahora…..No podía ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Sus padres lo habían abandonado igual que yo lo estaba haciendo.

-Shippo no llores, estarás bien Sango y la anciana Kaede cuidaran de ti- El kitsune sorbió su nariz.

-No quiero, yo quiero ir contigo por favor Kagome no te vayas podemos formar otro grupo, yo te voy a proteger- Se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza.

-Sé que podrás- sonreí – Pero los demás te necesitan, debes protegerlos a ellos. Tienes que convertirte en un Zorro demonio muy fuerte. Además ¿Quién molestara a InuYasha? Aunque no lo creas él también te necesita - Shippo dejo de llorar- ¿Me prometes que serás muy feliz? Es una promesa de grandes.

Shippo abrió los ojos, se limpió las lágrimas, inflo su pecho y con firmeza asintió. Ese era mi niño. Lo baje hasta el piso y me dirigí hacia InuYasha. Él me miro con frialdad. Tantos años conviviendo me había servido para descubrir que mi decisión le había dolido tanto como a mí. Me detuve a unos centímetros de él. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y el palpitar de su corazón. Su aroma masculino tan exquisito me absorbió. Permití que mi cuerpo permaneciera así unos segundos. Experimentando las distintas sensaciones que aún me provocaba. Subí mis manos por su cuello, él ni siquiera trato de moverse, se veía tan calmado que por ese lapso sus ojos fríos me observaron como siempre. Me pare de puntitas y jale el collar de perlas que colgaba de su nuca.

Asombrado y confundido me observo a los ojos. ¿Acaso pensaba que lo iba a besar? Me reí internamente por mi pequeña travesura. Su mirada claramente suplicaba por más, estaba inconforme y bastante molesto. Sin embargo cuando me aleje de su cuerpo y pudo observar lo que había en mis manos su mirada se ensombreció.

El collar Kotodama se encontraba en mis palmas. Las perlas estaban sueltas y no quedaba rastro del collar que por tanto tiempo tuvo colgando de su cuello. Siempre lo detestó, ahora le estaba haciendo mi último acto de amabilidad. Tome su mano y deposite las cuentas en ella.

-Toma, Kikyo tal vez quiera ser la nueva dueña de esto. O puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

- Nadie será la dueña de esto más que tu- respondió con amargura – No me trae muy buenos recuerdos, esto se ira contigo.

Dejo caer las cuentas y estas rebotaron contra la tierra, perdiéndose en diferentes lugares. Recogerlas seria todo un lio. Observe con dolor un colmillo a mis pies, me agaché y lo recogí guardándolo en mi bolso.

-Como gustes-murmure.-

-Sango ¿Podrás prestarme a Kirara? Es hora de volver.

* * *

><p>Estaba frente a mí.<p>

El viento arrullo mi piel deliciosamente y las fibras de mi cabello se revolvieron en su danza igual que las hojas del hermoso árbol. No había cambiado, seguía estando justo como lo encontré hace varios años. Las raíces quizás habían crecido un poco y sus hojas brillaban a un más en la esplendorosa luz solar. Pero la marca estaba tan visible como siempre.

El sonido sutil que tocaba el viento me lleno de paz. En ese momento no desea pensar. El lugar había representado todo lo yo era. Mis alegrías, mis tristezas… todo, comenzaron justo al pie de ese árbol. No me arrepentía de nada. Incluso no me lamentaba haberme enamorado de InuYasha. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo sería igual. Ninguna decisión mía seria cambiada.

Lo amaría y me destrozaría mil veces, pero lo volvería a hacer. Interesante idea masoquista. Pero… mi amor por InuYasha haba sido lo más hermoso de mi adolescencia. Mi primer amor no lo olvidaría.

Me acerque y trepe por las raíces. El Goshinboku no era solo mío, nos pertenecía a los tres. Acerque mi mano y sobe la cicatriz tratando de guardar por siempre el sentimiento que esto me provoco.

Hace unos momentos me había despedido de la anciana Kaede. La despedida había sido tan dolorosa como la de mis amigos. Pero Kaede me la había puesto fácil, su edad le permitió compresión y al momento de abrazarnos sentí un alivio de paz en mi interior. Sabía con seguridad que me extrañaría pero sabría sobrevivir sin mi presencia. Lo único que me importaba era que todos pudieran continuar sus vidas sin mí. Que InuYasha siguiera viviendo con felicidad aun si no era a mi lado. No quería que por mi decisión la vida de mis amigos se arruinara cuando apenas comenzaban a formarla de nuevo. Si no era con InuYasha por lo menos deseaba que siguieran juntos. La anciana Kaede me proporciono esa seguridad y yo no pude más que estarle agradecida. Baje de las ramas del Goshinboku y tome mi mochila. Tenía que marcharme.

-¿Kagome?

-Kouga…

_ Continuara…_

_HOLA ESTE MI PRIMER FANFIC. EN VERDAD NO SOY LA GRAN ESCRITO PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. NO PIENSO HACER UNA GRAN HISTORIA LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN POCOS CALCULO MENOS DE 10. SE QUE EL PRIMERO FUE CORTITO PERO LOS DEMÁS SERÁN MAS EXTENSOS. GRACIAS Y MUCHOS BESOS._


End file.
